¡Unas merecidas VACACIONES!
by Lanayru
Summary: El equipo 7 se gana unas vacaciones luego de vencer en una competencia deportiva. Sin embargo,no van solos. Los demás novatos y sus sensei los siguen. ¿Qué podría pasar en dos semanas de invierno, aislados? Pésimo summary, entren Parejas a elección


¡Hola a todos los que se dignaron a entrar a esta página n.n! Estos últimos días he tenido algo de tiempo y no tengo nada más que hacer que dormir y estar en el computador, mis amigos aún están en exámenes como para salir con ellos y no hay muchas ganas de salir sola xD. Bueno, debido a eso, el ocio me dirigió a vagar por youtube en donde encontré el corto de el festival deportivo de Konoha, en donde el premio era unas vacaciones y el ganador fue el equipo 7….pero… ¿Qué paso con esas vacaciones? Ahí vino la idea, no buena, pero una idea al fin y una forma de distraerme un rato escribiendo idioteces :). Sin ganas de seguir aburriéndolos, lean el fic y dejen su opinión. **(LEAN UN MENSAJE QUE ESTÁ AL FINAL DE FIC, POR FAVOR)**

* * *

**Avisos:** Ninguno, sólo demencia aplicada en las líneas 

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes aquí descritos (a menos que haya alguno inventado, ahí cambiaré el disclaimer si es el caso) me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador.

**Signos:** -lalalala- conversación normal

_Letras cursivas…_ Pensamientos principalmente

Línea que atraviesa toda la página: cambio de escena

* * *

-Y los justos ganadores de la competencia son…. ¡El Equipo 7! – anunció Tsunade por el altavoz 

Se acababa de realizar el conteo de puntaje en cada fase de la competencia, en realidad, había sido una tarea innecesaria ya que todos sabían que el equipo 7 iba ser el ganador. Después de todo, habían sacado primero en todas las etapas (Y nadie sabía que era por el hecho de que Naruto le entraron ganas de ir al baño)

-El premio son unas merecidas vacaciones en un bonito lugar por dos semanas– dijo Tsunade alegre

El público aplaudió, mientras que los ganadores sonreían felices, exceptuando a Sasuke que sólo sonreía por superioridad.

-¡Lo hicimos¡Al fin tenemos vacaciones! – Gritó Sakura dando saltitos, había soñado con ganar el premio y ahora era una realidad

-F-felicidades….N-naruto-kun…

-¿Uh? Gracias…supongo… - agradeció Naruto a una sonrojada Hinata

Luego de una ronda de aplausos, los senseis de cada equipo aparecieron en la cancha, cada uno acercándose a sus respectivos equipos.

En cuanto Lee divisó a Gai se abalanzó inmediatamente hacía él, con ríos de lágrimas brotando de sus ojos.

-¡Oh, Gai-sensei! – Gritó revolviéndose el cabello - ¡Perdóneme, por favor¡No he sido lo demasiado bueno¡Soy una deshonra para su nombre! – el chico tapó sus ojos con una mano

-No te preocupes, Lee. Que esta derrota avive aún más la llama de la juventud que hay en ti – el jounin hizo tu típica pose con el pulgar alzado y una brillante sonrisa

Los ojos de Lee se humedecieron de nuevo… ¿Por qué su sensei tenía que ser tan guay?

-¡OH, Gai-sensei!

-¡Debemos seguir entrenando, Lee¡Daremos mil vueltas por Konoha en un solo pie, tal como lo prometí si perdíamos! – su alumno afirmó con la cabeza y ambos caminaron hacía la salida marchando solemnemente

-¡Alto ahí, Gai, Lee! – Dijo Tsunade por el altavoz – Aún los equipos no se pueden retirar

Ambos se detuvieron y miraron a la Hokage, esperando otra instrucción o alguna explicación.

-Los quiero en mi oficina cuanto antes. Nos vemos allá – dicho esto, la Hokage desapareció

-¿Qué querrá la anciana…? – Preguntó Naruto alzando una ceja – Espero que no nos asigne ninguna misión…tenemos vacaciones…

Todo el grupito de novatos juntos con sus senseis salieron del estadio, ya desocupado. Llegaron pronto a la oficina de la Hokage. Tocaron la puerta e inmediatamente una voz desde adentro los hizo pasar.

Encontraron a Tsunade sentada detrás de su escritorio, con los codos sobre la mesa y las manos entrelazadas. Shizune se encontraba de pie a su lado, sonriendo.

-Pasen….no tenemos todo el día

El último que entró cerró la puerta. Tsunade echó una mirada a las 16 personas frente ella.

-Veo que están todos, así que iré directamente al grano – dijo con tono serio – Como saben, el equipo siente ha sido el ganador el día de hoy, por lo que se han ganado sus merecidas vacaciones en un lujoso lugar con todo incluido

-¡JA¡En tu cara, Ino-cerda¡Ahora me iré de vacaciones y tú NO! – se burló Sakura apuntándola con el índice

-Habrás ganado, pero sigues teniendo una frentezota… - se defendió la rubia, indignada

-¡JA¡En tu cara, Sasuke-teme¡Ahora me iré de vacaciones y tú NO!– dijo Naruto imitando a Sakura

-¿Qué demonios estás diciendo, dobe¡Soy de tu equipo, pedazo de idiota! – le gritó Sasuke con el ceño fruncido. ¿En verdad Naruto podía ser tan idiota?

-Lo sé….pero se supone que debemos burlarnos ante nuestros rivales y ya que tú eres el mío… - intentó explicar Naruto, recibiendo miradas de los presentes que decían expresamente "No puede ser más bruto"

Ahí estaba la respuesta de Sasuke. Sí, Naruto era un idiota.

-¡Ahem! – Carraspeó Tsunade intentando captar la atención nuevamente – Como les iba diciendo antes de que _cierta persona_ me interrumpiera con un _brillante_ comentario – miró a Naruto por unos segundos y suspiró – Hay un arreglo sobre las vacaciones que me temo les será grato

Hubo algunos murmuros en la habitación, todos preguntándose que podría ser aquel arreglo del que hablaba la Godaime.

-Sé que el premio es para el equipo 7, pero he decidido que cada uno de ustedes aquí presente también irá

Hubo un breve silencio, pero luego hubo múltiples comentarios positivos, incluyendo algunos gritos de alegría, obviamente provenientes de los que no habían ganado.

-¿¡NANI?! P-P-Pero...

-Ya está decidido, Naruto, así que cállate – lo interrumpió Tsunade, frunciendo el ceño

-¿No hay alguna explicación para esto? – preguntó Sasuke cruzándose de brazos

-Pues sí. Porque me da la reverenda gana – la mujer se echó para atrás en su sillón, relajándose

-Ja,ja,ja. ¿Escuchaste, frentezota? Parece que no me quedaré aquí después de todo

-Cállate, Ino…

-Ya no hay nada más que decir. Kurenai, Kakashi, Asuma y Gai estarán encargados de ustedes durante el periodo en que estén fuera, así que les han de obedecer

-Aún no entiendo por qué-

-A las diez de la mañana estará listo el transporte, asegúrense de ser puntuales. Ahora, márchense de mi oficina – ordenó Tsunade cerrando los ojos

La oficina se desocupó rápidamente, aún había murmuros de felicidad, a excepción de Naruto que mascullaba cosas en contra de Tsunade. No era que fuera egoísta, si no que no le gustaba compartir su premio que había ganado en tan precaria situación (aguantándose las ganas de ir al baño).

En cuanto Kakashi cerró la puerta por fuera, Tsunade y Shizune dieron un suspiro. Hubo un pequeño silencio y luego Shizune preguntó dudosa:

-¿Está segura de que no era necesario decirles la verdadera razón de estas vacaciones?

-Nah. Así no tendría mucha gracia. Estarían forzados a compartir, en cambio si es así, se acercarán por sí solos

-Supongo que tiene razón.

* * *

**Al Otro día….**

Las diez en punto. Era un soleado pero frío día en Konoha, el invierno hacía ya su gélida presencia. Sin embargo, ni el frío ni nada impidió que cada uno de los alumnos llegara puntual hasta el transporte.

Los nueve novatos, Kurenai y Asuma se encontraban fuera del autobús conversando animadamente, exceptuando obviamente a Sasuke, Neji y Shino quienes permanecían en silencio.

-Buena idea la de tener vacaciones en invierno…. – comentó Ino con sarcasmo, frotándose los brazos para entrar en calor

-No te quejes, cerda. Por lo menos tenemos vacaciones

-¡Es verdad! Las vacaciones nos permitirán reavivar nuestra llama de la juventud – gritó Lee alzando un puño con energía

Todos pasaron por alto el comentario de Lee.

_-Me da miedo pasar las vacaciones con un tipo como ese…. –_Naruto se alejó unos cuantos pasos de Lee

-¿Dónde se habrán metido Gai y Kakashi? – Asuma miró su reloj, alzando una ceja – Sabían que no podían llegar tarde

-No exageres Asuma. Llevamos sólo diez minutos de retraso –dijo Kurenai apoyándose contra el autobús

En ese mismo momento apareció Kakashi, seguido de Gai.

-¡JA¡Te gané Ka- Gai reparó en que Kakashi ya se encontraba allí. Su semblante se oscureció y bajó su cabeza – Demonios… ¡Me has ganado esta vez, Kakashi, pero-

-¡OH, DIOS MIO¡ALÉJENSE DE KAKASHI-SENSEI¡ESTÁ POSEÍDO! – gritó Naruto interrumpiendo a Gai. Todos miraron perplejos al rubio. -¿Qué no lo ven? Casi llega temprano

-Ja,ja. Tú alumno parece ya conocer de tu costumbre de llegar atrasado – le dijo Kurenai

Kakashi sólo se encogió de hombros. Gai seguía murmurando cosas.

-Bien, chicos. Todos arriba, rápido – indicó Asuma haciendo un gesto

Cada uno tomó su equipaje y se subió al autobús. Sasuke suspiró fastidiado en cuanto dejó su equipaje, sentándose en uno de los primeros asientos, junto a la ventana. Desde ahí, sólo calló se quedó observando hacía afuera.

Sakura divisó el asiento junto a Sasuke vacío y corrió a sentarse, pero antes de llegar alguien la empujó.

-¡Sale, frentezota¡Este es mi asiento!

-¡Cállate, cerda¡Yo me sentaré con Sasuke-kun!

Ahí comenzó una nueva discusión. Hubo tirones de pelo, rasguñazos, zancadillas, todo era válido. Sakura vio la oportunidad de sentarse, pero hubo un impedimento: ya alguien se había sentado.

-Hola, Sakura-chan – le sonrío Naruto

-¡Naruto¡Sal de ahí AHORA! – un brillo asesino apareció en los ojos de ambas chicas que reclamaban su puesto

-Uh… - Naruto se inclinó un poco hacía atrás, temiendo por su vida

-¡Chicas¡Siéntense ya, que vamos a partir! – les dijo Kurenai. Notó la perturbadora mirada con que acosaban a Naruto y una gota se sudor resbaló por su nuca – Dejen a Naruto tranquilo

Las chicas gruñeron, pero se tuvieron que resignar y buscar otro puesto. Terminaron sentándose juntas dos asientos más atrás.

Por otro lado, Shikamaru había quedado con Chouji, Shino con Kiba, Tenten con Hinata y tanto Neji como Lee se sentaban solos, el primero por decisión propia y el segundo porque….bueno…

Partieron de Konoha, dejando atrás aquella apacible aldea. Se adentraron en caminos de tierra rodeados de árboles. Tenían largas horas de cansador viaje por delante.

La primera media hora nadie hizo nada, todos sentados en su respectivo asiento. Se oían pequeños comentarios de vez en cuando, pero no había ninguna conversación concreta.

-Ne…baka… - Naruto se comenzaba a aburrir y decidió conversar con su compañero

Sasuke no contestó. Seguía con el rostro hacía la ventana, de tal manera que Naruto no podía ver su rostro.

-Oye…. – le volvió a hablar, temiendo que no lo hubiera escuchado

Nada. Sasuke ni siquiera se movió.

-¡BAKA! – exclamó cruzándose de brazos, ofendido por la indiferencia

Naruto comenzaba a temer que estuviera muerto. Acercó sus manos para sacudirlo.

-No te atrevas – dijo finalmente Sasuke, haciendo que el rubio se sobresaltara y alejara rápidamente sus manos

-¡Hey¿Por qué no me contestas?

-Porque no quiero – respondió sin mirarlo

Naruto se cruzó de brazos y miró hacía otro lugar como un niño amurrado. El autobús parecía un verdadero funeral, nadie hablaba, nadie se movía….

-Aaah…. ¿Cuánto falta? – preguntó Naruto, sin dirigirse a alguien en particular

-Muchas horas – respondió Kakashi desde la cabina

Naruto volvió a amurrarse. Nunca había estado tanto tiempo sin hacer nada. Si alguien hubiera entrado en el autobús hubiera pensado que era un transporte de cadáveres, ciertamente, todos estaban _muy_ aburridos.

Kakashi echó una mirada a los novatos y suspiró cansado, después de todo él estaba a cargo y algo debía hacer si no quería que llegaran muertos. Cerró la puerta de la cabina y miró a los demás.

-¿Qué pasa, Kakashi¿Ya te mareaste? – preguntó Gai al ver la extraña expresión de su rival

-No es eso….allá atrás todos están muy aburridos y supongo que es nuestro deber...

-¡Déjenmelo a mí! – lo interrumpió Gai haciendo su típica pose, haciendo que los tres sensei se espantaran un poco

-¿Qué harás? – Kurenai alzó una ceja

-Soy experto en esto de diversión durante viajes. Cuando joven fui boy-scout….

Todos cayeron al suelo, con una gran gota de sudor en sus nucas. Gai no entendía.

-¿Qué? – preguntó confundido

-¿Sabes Gai? Los ninjas no son boy-scouts…son…bueno, son ninjas. Y tú eres un ninja

-Ah, claro. Lo que pasa es que yo fui un ninja-scout.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?

-Son la agrupación que viaja de lugar a lugar y que vende galletitas, con la diferencia de que si no nos compran los amenazamos con kunais o utilizamos algún genjutsu… - Gai frunció el ceño y comenzó a hablar más bajo – Por eso mismo me echaron…no soy muy bueno en el genjutsu….

-¿Qué no son las niñas exploradoras las que venden galletitas? – preguntó Kakashi

-Ah sí, lo que pasa es que…

-No quiero saber. Olvida la pregunta – se adelantó Asuma con un tic en el ojo

-Eso, eso. Tú sólo ve y haz tu trabajo

-¡Allá iré¡Haré que cada uno de la llama de la juventud de esos chicos…!

Gai no alcanzó a terminar porque prácticamente fue pateado fuera de la cabina. Se escuchó un "clic" del seguro de la puerta.

Al sentirse observado por los alumnos (incluso por Sasuke y Neji), Gai sólo les alzó el pulgar.

-¡Gai-sensei! – gritó Lee emocionado parándose de su asiento - ¿Ha venido a alegrarnos?

-Así es – adoptó una pose de "guay", que más que admiración causaba vergüenza ajena – Me han dicho que todos están muy aburridos… - hubo algunos comentarios de afirmación – Entonces, no se hable más. ¿Me ayudarías, Lee?

-En lo que sea, Gai-sensei…. – le dijo emocionado

-Eso sonó gay…. – murmuro alguien, pero ni Gai ni Lee prestaron atención

-Entonces, Lee. ¡Que nuestra llama de la juventud arda¡A cantar!

_El viajar es un placer que nos suele suceder en el auto de papá nos iremos a viajar…_

Lee saltó de alegría y comenzó a cantar a coro con su adorado sensei. Sasuke se apegó tanto a la ventana que pareció como si quisiera atravesarla. Neji se acurrucó más, pensando en cualquier cosa para no oír aquella endemoniada canción. Los demás o golpeaban su cabeza o comenzaban a conversar de cualquier cosa sin importancia, todo sea por no escuchar esa canción.

_Vamos de paseo pi pi pi En un Auto feo pi pi pi Pero no me importa pi pi pi Porque llevo torta pi pi pi _

Los desafinados gritos de Lee y Gai se escuchaban hasta la cabina, en donde Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma e incluso el chofer sentían lástima por sus alumnos que no tenían otra opción más que escuchar la canción.

…_y ahora vamos a pasear por un túnel por el túnel pasarás la bocina tocarás la canción del pi pi pi la canción del pa pa pa_

Ninguno de los dos cantantes notaba las miradas asesinas de los pasajeros.

Pronto terminó la canción y todos dieron un suspiro de alivio. Sólo en ese momento Gai y Lee notaron como los miraban.

-Observa como nos miran, Lee¡Nos adoran! – exclamó Gai secándose las lágrimas

Lee alzó una ceja, no muy seguro de que si lo estaban adorando o si estaban deseando descuartizarlo allí mismo….pero, oh vamos¿Quién era él para discutir con Gai?

-¡Es el espíritu de la juventud! – Lee y Gai se abrazaron

-Ahora… ¡Otra canción con especial dedicación a ustedes por ser un gran público! – anunció Gai

Todos se miraron con cierta complicidad. Al mismo tiempo, asintieron y antes de que Gai y Lee comenzaran a cantar nuevamente, se abalanzaron contra ellos y los ataron, obviamente sin olvidar taparles la boca. A Gai lo devolvieron a la cabina y a Lee lo dejaron en su asiento.

En la cabina hubo nuevas caídas en cuanto le sacaron la cinta de la boca a Gai y dijo que lo habían amado tanto que habían preferido que no gastara sus cuerdas vocales nuevamente.

-En verdad prefiero estar aburrido que escuchar canciones de ninja-scout – dijo Naruto volviendo a su asiento

Desde ese momento las cosas se animaron un poco. Iniciaron las conversaciones, el bullicio y la guerra de papeles iniciada por Naruto, seguida por pocos.

Estuvieron unas cuatro horas de esa manera, hasta que por las pequeñas televisiones encima de los asientos comenzaron a transmitir películas.

* * *

Habían anochecido ya y por las pantallas se transmitía la misma película por cuarta vez (gracias a Kakashi, que había llevado sólo una película porque las demás se "habían perdido en el camino de la vida"). 

Prácticamente todos dormían, sólo los más resistentes seguían con los párpados abiertos.

Había un gran desorden en el autobús: papeles arrugados por todos lados (gentileza de Naruto), comida y envases por aquí y por allá, además de algunos equipajes que habían caído debido a todas las curvas del camino.

Lee seguía atado pero a diferencia de antes, un bigote pintado adornaba su cara, además de maquillaje de mujer y algo de crema en su ropa. Curiosamente Naruto tenía plumones y las manos con crema.

De repente, el bus se paró. Inmediatamente las luces se encendieron y la televisión se apagó. Kakashi abrió la puerta de la cabina.

-¡A DESPERTAR¡HEMOS LLEGADO! – gritó gozando del susto que se llevaron todos ante tan repentino aviso

Bostezaron, se estiraron y se pararon con dificultad ya que sus músculos estaban un poco rígidos de prácticamente un día de viaje. Cada uno sacó su equipaje y salieron del autobús, en donde los esperaban sus senseis.

-¿Cómo están? – preguntó Kurenai

Por respuesta sólo recibieron quejidos de dolor, bostezos y a Chouji reclamando comida, ya que se le había acabado todo lo que traía en sus tres bolsos.

Asuma contó a los alumnos varias veces, para luego concluir que faltaba uno.

-Aquí hay sólo 11. ¿Dónde está Lee?

Todos se miraron: habían olvidado desatar a Lee.

-Que alguien vaya a buscarlo– ordenó Asuma deduciendo lo que ocurría

Kakashi subió al autobús y pronto salió seguido por Lee, quien captó inmediatamente todas las miradas.

-Me siento cambiado - dijo Lee frotándose los ojos

Asuma lo miró de arriba para abajo y luego pestañeó confundido.

-Y creo que lo has estás… ¿Desde cuándo tienes bigote…y te maquillas?

-¿Bigote¿Maquillaje? Yo no-

Naruto estalló en risa, señalando a Lee. Se apretaba el estómago y se sostenía para no caer al suelo.

-Naruto… - murmuro Kakashi con tono de reproche

-Ya, ya. Sale con agua….

Asuma le tendió una toalla húmeda al desdichado Lee, que se limpió de inmediato, pero el maquillaje no salió tan rápido.

-Veremos que podemos hacer allá….

Comenzaron a caminar por un camino de tierra rodeado por perfumados árboles. Hacía bastante frío y en la vegetación se podía ver algo de escarcha.

Iba todo el grupo muy junto a causa del frío, en verdad habían traído ropa para un clima así, pero no había tiempo para desarmar las maletas.

Siguieron caminando un buen trecho y comenzaron a circular sospechas. ¿No irían a un lugar lujoso?¿Desde cuando se entraba por un camino de tierra a lugares como esos?

-¿Cuánto falta, dattebayo…? – Preguntó Naruto cansado – No me puedo las piernas por el viaje…

-Detrás de esos árboles está nuestro lugar – señaló Kurenai

Siguieron caminando. El frío fue en aumento y a los novatos comenzaron a castañearle los dientes.

-Aquí estamos – anunció Kakashi en cuanto atravesaron una arboleda

Efectivamente. Ante ellos había una construcción de madera, nada pequeña, aunque no se podía apreciar bien debido a la oscuridad. El lugar no tenia nada de malo, pero obviamente eso no era un cinco estrellas.

-¿No nos íbamos a quedar en un lujoso lugar? – preguntó Tenten algo desilusionada

-Nah, eso fue sólo para emocionarlos – respondió Gai con naturalidad. Inmediatamente recibió miradas de desaprobación de los demás.

-Gai…se supone que esa no era la idea…debíamos decirles que una avalancha o algo por el estilo había destruido el cinco estrellas…. – le murmuro Asuma

-Oh….tienen razón…

-No importa. De todos modos, son vacaciones al fin – dijo Tenten suspirando

Todos la apoyaron. Dicho esto, tomaron nuevamente su equipaje y se dirigieron hacía la construcción-

**Continuará…**

Nada satisfecha con esto¿Qué les puedo decir? Bueno, no sé, opinen ustedes.

_**Importante: **_No me decidí si traer a los de la Arena…así que ustedes decidan. Además les doy la opción de elegir las parejas, lo único es que no sean yaoi (no soy buena en esas cosas…). Además, si se te ocurre una idea o te gustaría ver algo en este fic, no dudes en decirlo. Todas las opiniones, críticas y demás son bienvenidas.

Nada más que decirles. Dejen reviews por favor :3

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**GO!**


End file.
